Change
by KittyKunai
Summary: The changes that Team 7 faced in their lives.


**KittyKunai:Hello readers who are reading this story! This is KittyKunai saying, this is her first fanfic so go easy with the reviews. Hope you enjoy this story okay. Peace, I'm out.**

Disclaimer: Me don't own Naruto, Kishimoto-sensei does.

**Changes**

Sometimes people don't want anything to change because they're afraid of changes. To afraid to deal with it, to afraid to understand why it happened in the first place.But some people actually embrace change because they want something new in their lives and they want to break free from the same thing over and over again. All ninjas face change in their lives and how they deal with it is how they become true shinobis.

Naruto Uzumaki wasn't afraid of change because change would actually benefit him. He wanted to change people's perspective of him and he wanted them to see that he was not a monster but instead, a kind boy who wanted to be loved. He wanted the tears to stop flowing and he wanted someone to pay attention to him. To try to change his depressing life, he decided to smile and he told himself over and over again to suck it up and work hard. He soon became a prankster and he did devious things around Konoha like painting graffiti on the faces of the Hokages. He was punished for his work but at least he got some attention and soon people started to know him. When he was in the Academy, he met new people and a teacher even became a father figure to him. When he was finally in a genin squad, another father figure appeared, except this father figure was always late and was always reading perverted books. He soon met his first crush who was in love with his other teammate and his other teammate became his friend, rival and brother in spirit. He then met new people who became his friends and people finally acknowledge him. Naruto Uzumaki was finally happy and he wasn't crying anymore.

**The Changes In His Life:**

Making friends

Being loved

Finally being acknowledged by the villagers as not a monster, but a hero

Sasuke Uchiha wasn't like Naruto; he was the exact opposite of him. Different taste of colours -he preferred dark colours while Naruto proffered bright colours-, different taste of food and different taste of girls –he had no idea why Naruto liked the pink-haired kunoichi who was constantly following him with the rest of the girls-. They were just too different from one another and he was curious to know why they became so close to each other. Naruto kind of became his second brother when Itachi killed his family excluding himself. This was the most drastic and horrifying change in his life and he had no idea how to cope with it. He soon stopped smiling and revenge became his way of living. He ignored the squealing fan girls and he closed off everyone else from his life. He stopped caring for he had believed that no cared for him anymore. Then, 3 people came into his life and they cared for his safety and his happiness. Soon, he started to care for these people and he soon wanted to protect them. But revenge was still his way of living and soon he left his home and those who cared for him for power. He did not deserve their love and he had known that since the day they had met.

**The Changes In His Life**

Death of family

New personality

Abandoning the village

Sakura Haruno was frustrated with her teacher, her blonde teammate and the boy she loved. #1 the teacher was always late, #2 the blonde was in the hospital and #3 the boy she loved just left the village, left her in a bench and he was the one who sent the blonde in the hospital. She was mad and she was ready to beat anyone of them up. But she couldn't do that since her teacher Kakashi was stronger than her, Naruto was already beaten up by Sasuke and Sasuke was somewhere far away where Sakura couldn't reach him. Sakura's life was slowly changing and she had no idea how to deal with it. Many drastic changes occurred in her life before and she was able to survive them all. The first life change happened when she met Ino and they became friends and then losing Ino's friendship for Sasuke's heart. The second life change was when she learned that she had to become strong in order to protect her friends. Her third life change occurred a few days ago, when Sasuke decided to leave the village for power. How was she to deal with one? How? She then found out that the answer lied in Life Change #2, she had to become strong in order to get Sasuke to return home. She had to or he would never be happy.

**The Changes In Her Life**

Became friends with Ino

Learned to become stronger

Sasuke's betrayal


End file.
